


Strange Love

by elsiecarson



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Flirting, Enemies to Lovers, Evil Plans, F/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiecarson/pseuds/elsiecarson
Summary: After a long day at the villains' mansion two of my favourite villains stumble, literally, upon each other in the wine cellar. Maleficent doesn't want to see anyone and Jafar doesn't want to be alone.
Relationships: Jafar/Maleficent (Disney)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Jafar has had a long day and all the villains had a very long, tiring meeting. Maleficent was in charge of the meeting and Jafar had trouble keeping his eyes off of her. There is something enthralling and captivating about her. She has a commanding presence that he finds beautiful. He decides to have a bottle of wine before he goes to bed. He heads towards the cellar in the amazing mansion the villains live in.

Maleficent is already in the cellar and when she hears the heavy footsteps at the top of the stairs she quickly douses the light and slides to the floor so she won’t be seen. She’s seen quite enough of the villains for today. She prefers to be as solitary as possible.

Normally Jafar prefers to drink red wine, but tonight just doesn’t seem like a red wine night. He holds his lantern up so he can see the types of white wine he can choose from. He wanders up and down the rows looking at the dusty bottles of excellent wine. Maleficent has been crawling from row to row trying to escape whoever is in the cellar. When she realizes she’s reached the last row she knows she’s caught. Jafar isn’t watching the floor as he scans the names on the bottles. He stumbles on something on the floor. He brings the lantern down so he can see what it is on the floor. He spots a pair of black and purple striped stockings and a pair of black high heeled boots. He immediately knows that it’s Maleficent who’s sitting on the floor of the wine cellar. “What are you doing down there?”

“I could ask you what you’re doing in the wine cellar. You’re never down here. Who are you to criticize me for sitting on the floor of the wine cellar? I don’t want to have to deal with any more villains tonight. I’ve been in meetings all day with impossible people who have no original thoughts.” Maleficent says waspishly.

“I get it. The villains around here are very demanding. I often need to get away from the hustle and bustle around here. I understand the need to be alone sometimes, but why did you decide to be alone in the dark, dank wine cellar? I’m sure that there’s somewhere else you’d rather be.” Jafar sinks languidly and elegantly to the floor next to Maleficent and sets the lantern down next to him.

“Actually my own suite is rather uninspiring and cold. I don’t like spending a lot of time there. The colour is dark. I still couldn’t tell you why I painted that suite black and purple.” Maleficent says sadly.

“Listen, I was planning on having a glass of wine in my suite. Why don’t you come and join me? You shouldn’t be alone and I shouldn’t drink a whole bottle of wine on my own.” Jafar requests. Secretly he quite likes Maleficent and thinks she’s actually quite beautiful. He’d like to spend more time with her.

“You wouldn’t mind?” Maleficent asks quietly as she turns towards Jafar.

“Of course I wouldn’t mind. I asked you to come with me. Come on, let’s go.” Jafar says as he picks up the lantern and stands up. He extends his hand down to help Maleficent up. Maleficent puts her hand delicately in Jafar’s large, dark one. Jafar notices Maleficent’s purple painted fingernails as he grips her wrist and gently pulls her to her feet. “Why don’t you pick out a bottle of wine? I have no idea what I’m doing when it comes to white wine.”

Maleficent smirks. She can always tell when Jafar feels out of his element. She scans the bottles of pinot grigio on the racks. She picks out a sweet Italian wine. “This one is very nice.”

“That one it is then. Let’s get out of this dank cellar.” Jafar says as he takes the bottle from Maleficent. “Go ahead and walk ahead of me. I’ll hold the lantern up so you can see where you’re going.”

Maleficent walks up the row of wine racks with her black robe billowing out behind her. As she reaches the stairs she pauses to pick up the robe so she doesn’t trip. She slowly climbs the stairs with Jafar following along behind her. As Maleficent climbs the stairs Jafar catches a quick glimpse of her green ankle and her lower calf. His breath catches in his throat and he has to concentrate to not drop the bottle of wine. She is very elegant and beautiful. “Which way are we going?” Maleficent asks as they reach the top of the stairs.

“We’re going to the left, but just give me a moment to put this lantern somewhere.” Jafar says as he blows out the light in the lantern and sets it down by the top of the cellar stairs.


	2. Showing Maleficent Around

Maleficent and Jafar walk slowly down the hall. Maleficent hopes they won’t run into any other villains. Another villain would probably create an inappropriate scenario about what Maleficent and Jafar are doing together. Maleficent doesn’t want to have to explain to anyone else why the two villains are together. The hallway is quiet and neither wants to break the silence. Maleficent can hear the swish of Jafar’s robes as he walks. The click of Maleficent’s heels echoes in the cavernous hall. Jafar is surprised no one has heard them yet. Neither Jafar nor Maleficent know what to say to each other. Jafar is a generally shy person, so he finds situations like this very difficult.

Finally, they reach Jafar’s suite. He likes to be as far away from others as possible. Jafar pulls a key out of pocket in his robes. He unlocks the door and holds it open to allow Maleficent to enter first.

Maleficent stands tentatively on the threshold of Jafar’s suite. If she does this there’s no turning back. This will change everything. Jafar looks pointedly at Maleficent. Normally she’s not as tentative so she surprises him. When Maleficent sees Jafar’s look challenging her she takes a slow step into the suite. Jafar follows her and pulls the door closed behind them. He conjures up an ice bucket and sets the wine to chill.

“Let me show you around.” Jafar says cordially. “I haven’t decorated all the rooms quite yet, but it’s coming.”

“I like the decorating style so far. It’s very you. The colours suit you. There’s enough colour to make the space warm and welcoming.” Maleficent says as she looks up at the colour painted on the walls and ceiling. Jafar finds himself staring at her bare neck and he forces himself to swallow. He then licks his lips as he watches Maleficent.

Jafar reaches tentatively for Maleficent’s hand and leads her to the sitting room. “This is probably my favourite room in the suite. It’s the one I spend the most personal time in. It’s also the one I spent the most time decorating.

“You don’t like your bedroom the very best of all? That’s surprising.” Maleficent says she touches some of the art pieces around the room.

“It’s hard to truly like a bedroom when it’s lonely all the time and the bed is cold all the time because there’s no one to share it with. There’re no positive emotions or experiences associated with that room. There are many nights I don’t even sleep in my own bed. It’s not a pleasant place to be for me.” Jafar says honestly.

“I understand that. My bedroom is not the most welcoming place for me either. I don’t find it to be an escape from this day to day drudgery. I find my bedroom to be a very depressing place to be. The colours don’t reflect what I want from my room. No one would ever want to share that room with me. It’s not warm or cozy and I don’t spend very much time there. If you don’t sleep in your bed where do you sleep?” Maleficent asks coyly.

“Normally I sleep right here on the couch. I had it custom-made to my specifications so it’s not too narrow or too short. I feel more at peace here than anywhere else in my suite or the mansion.” Jafar says as he walks towards the door. Maleficent trails along behind him still trying to take in everything in the sitting room. 

“This is my office. We won’t stay long. It’s a mess in here. I’ve got plans and paper everywhere.” Jafar says opening the door and allowing Maleficent to look in.

“It’s got a good view of the grounds though. It must be an inspiring space to be in.” Maleficent says as she pokes her head into the room. “I like the chair you chose. It gives the room a great antique feel.”

“That was the first piece I picked for my office. Everything else was chosen to go with the chair.” Jafar says as he closes the door to his office. He and Maleficent walk arm in arm down the hall. Jafar stops in front of the bathroom door. “This is my custom designed bathroom. So go in and have a look around.”

Maleficent turns the doorknob slowly and steps into the large, luxurious bathroom. The room is painted a beautiful pale blue. “This is an oasis. It’s beautiful. Can you design my bathroom?”

“Do you want a surprise?” Jafar asks with a devious smile on his face. He flips a switch on the wall.

“Sure,” Maleficent says hesitantly. Villains are not always the most trustworthy characters.

“Slip your shoes off. I installed heated floors in here. It’s divine to step out of the shower onto a warm floor.” Jafar requests.

Maleficent puts her stocking feet on the warm floor. “I would never leave a bathroom if I had heated floors. This feels wonderful.”

“I know. I love this room for that very reason, but I do have one more room to show you.” Jafar smiles as he watches the bliss on Maleficent’s face.

“Would that be the bedroom that you want to show me?” Maleficent says cheekily.

“Yes, it would be. Are you alright with that?” Jafar asks showing great sensitivity.

“I’m not a prudish person and I know you’re an honourable man, so I am not worried. Show me the inner sanctum of Jafar.” Maleficent smiles devilishly.

“I never expected you to be worried. I just wanted to be sure that you weren’t going to feel awkward when you entered my bedroom.” Jafar says honestly. He turns the lights off as they both leave the bathroom. He leads Maleficent down the hall to the next door. The door is painted red with a gold handle. Jafar sighs before he opens the door. He may not like his bedroom particularly, but it’s still his most intimate, personal space and he’s never let anyone into his bedroom.

“You don’t have to show me if you don’t want to. It is your personal space. You don’t have to do this unless you’re ready.” Maleficent says kindly.

“It’s time to stop being so secretive. I’m tired of being lonely. It’s time for me to open my inner sanctum to other and perhaps begin to open my heart as well.” Jafar says as he slowly opens the door and walks in with Maleficent next to him.

“I don’t understand why you don’t like this room. It’s beautiful.” Maleficent says as her jaw drops open. The room is painted a pale gold that resembles the shifting sand of the desert Jafar’s used to and all the soft furnishings are deep red.

“It’s a lonely place. I read in here. I set up a little sitting area so I can put the fire on and just relax, but getting into bed by myself is beginning to wear on me.” Jafar says as he looks around his massive bedroom suite.

“It doesn’t have to be a lonely place for you. I’ve heard many of the female villains express that they find you very attractive. You could have your pick of any of them.” Maleficent says with a sparkle in her eyes.


End file.
